Awakening Within
by Writing Duo
Summary: Reflet and her brother, Robin, have a natural skill for being strategist. When a small town is attacked and the two(one now amnesic) tacticians meet the Shepherds, they work together then Chrom invites the two to join. Now Reflet has to protect her little brother from all the harassment he's getting from the women(Tharja) and continuously shoo Freddybear away. Rated T for language
1. Premonition: Invisible Ties

**Premonition: Invisible Ties (Reflet-POV)**

* * *

The night sky was foggy on this particular night, and I didn't exactly mind. Robin, on the other hand, was freezing and complaining as he huddled into his plain brown cloak. I simply rolled her eyes as the we continued forward. I glanced at him as he blew into his hands and collected the warm breath into his hands, attempting to warm them up. I sighed while scanning the area for somewhere the we could take a rest. I smiled in relief as I spotted some lights in the distance, meaning there was a town nearby.

"This way." I murmured under my breath, but knew for a fact my younger brother could hear me. He followed me lead, which took us in a different direction than our original path.

I scratched my head with a cold hand, this was a pain. We had heard of a nearby town that was constantly being harassed and I had intended for us to go and help them out with the bandits, if we kept going then we could easily of made it by morning. But...

Robin had his arms wrapped around himself, attempting to warm himself up in this not so cold weather. Jeez, I knew I should of bought him more than a scarf in that last town. Perhaps a hat at the least. Oh well, that's in the past.

I groaned as I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Even though he was a boy, he's also my younger brother. Granted, only by a few years, but still. I had to be the mature one here and make sure he didn't catch a cold. It wouldn't be a good strategy, nor would it be good for his health.

The town was nearly in sight and I smiled in relief, as much as I loathed to admit it, the more I thought about rest, the more tired I became. I estimated that we would be there within ten more minutes if we kept up this pace.

"Alright Robin, we're almost there..."

"R-right..." He stuttered, still huddled up in his thin cloak. When I thought about it, I realized that my cloak must've been a bit thicker than his. Robin's was hand-made from our mother from a long time ago. It was actually a thin blanket at first but as he grew older, he asked her to make it into a coat. It was in the same design as mine, but a bit shorter and the hood barely made it over his head, unlike mine where the hood could very well cover his face if necessary. It was almost getting too small for him, the sleeves nearly touched his wrists and the length of it just went past his waist, which made it seem like an oversized coat.

Robin suddenly stopped, frozen in his tracks.

I turned around to see what made him stop walking, did he seriously freeze from the weather?

I raised an eye brow at him as I turned around in a relaxed stance, "Hey, what's going on?"

He was silent for another moment, but it felt like longer the way he was silent. I was right next to him and it was like he wasn't even acknowledging my existence. A frown found its was across my face as I shook him by the shoulder lightly. "Robin! Did you die on me?" I tried teasing him, but to no avail. I looked closer at his face and his gaze seemed fixated on something. I followed his line of sight and suddenly I saw something that clearly wasn't there before.

I narrowed my gaze and lifted my hand from Robin's shoulder and was ready to reach for my tome if needed. I suddenly realized that my brother had his hand ready as well, aimed for his sword.

We silently glared at the each other across the night, even though I couldn't see their features, I could slightly see with the glare of the moon that this person was wearing the same cloak as us. Was he Grimleal as well?

I could hear Robin give out a small growl next to me as the person in front of us took a slow step forward. "What do you want?"

Strangely enough, I could see the grin on their face, as if it was reflecting the glow of whatever light there was at this time of night. That grin made me freeze on the spot as it sent chills up my back. What. The. Hell.

"Are you gonna answer or what?" I taunted as I let a smile slip on to my face as well. I didn't even need to look to see that Robin was trying to grin along with us, but failing. I could practically smell the fear coming from him. But I guess it was understandable since he _is_tired, cold, and the person that seemed to give off some sort of ominous glow that could frighten anyone. Even I was feeling a bit nervous standing against this person.

The Grimleal laughed in a deep voice that seemed to echo across the field. I stiffened a small amount, making sure the enemy couldn't see it. I opened my mouth to speak but the other beat me to it, "You really mean to tell me that neither of you know who I am?" He let out an airy laughter that seemed somewhat forced before speaking again, "You wee born specifically for me!" He shouted with a huge grin, eyes bulging out as he ran up to us, fasting that the eye could see. "NOW SUBMIT!" he slipped out of my eye sight for a moment until I saw movement next to me where my brother was.

"Robin WATCH OUT!" I shouted two seconds to late. The other man was pinning my brother down to the ground and it almost looked like he was being molested until I heard the choked strangle of Robin, making me realize that he was being strangled with the strangers right hand as his left hand was pressed against his forehead, thumb in the middle of his knotted brows. He was murmuring something that almost sounded like a chant but the words were too low for me to hear. The cloaked figure was smiling like a maniac.

All rationality rushed out of me as I tackled the cloaked man to the ground quickly, successfully knocking him off my brother and I was relieved to hear a strained gasp of breath the moment he was released. 'He'll be alright.' I thought to myself quickly before the other man distracted me from my thoughts and pulled out a rusty bronze sword and started slashing at me. Man, I was barely able to dodge all these incoming attacks. He obviously had skill and quiet possible, more experience than myself. He seemed a good decade older than us. He certainly didn't waste time, I didn't have any time to read from my tome, it would be impossible to grab my sword without losing a limb.

As if he read my predicament, the enemy aimed for my midsection and as I dodged to the side, he was somehow able to reach forward and grab my arm and throw me to the ground.

Fuck.

He came down tumbling with me, pinning me with his own body causing my movements some extreme limitations, he slammed my head into the ground, and wait! There was a god damned rock under my head. My eye sight went blurry for a moment and momentarily caused me to stop resisting the assault. Damn damn damn damn DAMMIT! He pressed his thumb into my forehead, much like what I saw him doing with Robin, and I felt as though my energy was draining from me quickly. You know, the same feeling when you're super tired and everything you look at looks super comfortable and totally sleepable one.. Fuck I'm tired. This ground isn't so uncomfortable, and this rock would make a decent pillow. Just as I was drifting off, I heard the man murmur something about Grima and how he would finally be revived again. And I almost got angry when he mentioned something along the lines of 'You will have to do. I'd prefer your brother though.' WHAT?! Was he saying that I wasn't good enough for assault?! Ah, fuck it... I'll yell at him...later...

I closed my eyes as the last bit of energy was drained from me but felt a huge surge of energy when the weight on me suddenly disappeared. I shot up and my head immediately throbbed in protest. 'Go to sleep!' it was yelling at me. Ugh, I wish I could. But dammit, what did that Grimleal do to me? I've been assaulted tons of time (not that anyone's been successful, mind you) and I've never felt this tired before. Some sort of concoction perhaps? Ugh.

I looked up and saw Robin fighting the man in an all out clash of swords. Robin was a gifted swordsman but from the short window of skill I saw in the other man, Robin was no match. I hesitated for a moment as my mind came back slower than I would of preferred, grabbing my Thoron tome, I watched the one-sided battle play out in front of me as my brother was fighting tooth and nail to just block and dodge the attacks, and when he was able to get a blow in, the man avoided it in what looked like slow motion. How was this guy so damned skilled?!

Unfortunately enough, Robin seemed to realize what I was aiming for and closed his eyes for a second, and then purposely failed to dodge one of the on coming attacks. The Grimleal seemed to of been as shock as me if his shrouded face had anything to do with it, I stood there wide-eyed and dumbfounded until Robin shouted angrily, "HURRY UP!" and with those words, I snapped out of it and focused on the foe and shot a Thoron straight at him. Good thing Robin already pushed him back, getting rid of the sword quickly just as my attack reached him. I was grinning maliciously as I saw him finally get hit instead me or my brother.

Just as my hopes rose, the cloaked man just had to start laughing. Odd, that laugh seemed... angry? Nervous? Disappointed?

He brought his hand to his face as his laughter died down, turning into his airy chuckles. "...Neither of you...are ready..." He said quietly with no emotion in his voice. I blinked dumbly at him until he turned his back to us and started walking calmly away from where me and Robin where headed from. I growled as I reached for my sword-

"-You better hurry up and get your brother healed unless you want him to die." He stated with his back still turned away from us.

Dammit, he was right. ARGH! Whatever. I was going to heal him anyways. I slowly put my sword back as I ran towards my brother who was bleeding profoundly. FUCK I just wanted to scream. I quickly grabbed out all my medicines, including elixirs, along with some bandages and quickly treated his wound. It wasn't that deep, fortunately, but it was still quiet fatal. Wait, that man obviously had the skill to kill if he struck with full force. Then why didn't he...

Oh hell...

He was playing with us. Testing out skill, if you will.

I slapped my forehead at the realization. How could I not of seen it? But wait, why was he so keen on pinning us to the ground? And when he had his hand on my head...that was a strange sensation... What was he trying to accomplish?

I sighed in annoyance as I started to hear Robin snore after I finished wrapping his injury. He's be hurt for a few days, a few weeks maybe, if we don't find an official cleric. I had next to no skills when it comes to healing and medical stuff. That was the only downside of my little team with Robin. If we got injured, we had to retreat and go to the nearest town. That's probably what encouraged us to become amazing tacticians, we could both maneuver a whole town of average men into battle and still come out unscathed now a days.

That reminded me... That village that called for our help. They'd have to wait now. For who the hell knows how long.

I felt like slamming my face into something at that moment. The only thing preventing me from doing so was the small fact that my injured and conscience brother was on my back and I had to be gentle. Giving him a piggyback ride might actually be making his injury worse if I think about it. Oh well, I'll find him a top class cleric when we get to town. In the morning...

I was still kinda tired. Apparently I used up my second wind when I saved Robin's ass and got rid of him. Oh joy...

As soon as we got into town I ordered us a room at a fancy looking inn and grudgingly went up to the room. The town was very quiet and by the look of the woman's face who gave me the key, we didn't look in the best condition. Hah, I'd probably scare the living daylights out of the villagers if we went in during day time hours.

I carefully manoeuvred my brother into one of the beds and tucked him under the sheets once I took his cloak off. I got myself a drink of water from the bathroom and went straight to the opposite bed of Robin. Man, I don't wanna ever leave this bed. I smiled contentedly to myself as I silently drifted off to sleep in my comfortable pyjamas that I only take out for when I have a bed to sleep in.

Little did I know that my sleep would be interrupted by a certain dream with a certain blue headed exalt named Chrom.

* * *

**And that is that. Another chapter anyone? Please review if you see any mistakes of any kind or review even to say how awful or great you thought it was. Criticism is also welcomes. Flames are tolerable and comments are agreeable.**


	2. Prologue: Verge of History

**Disclaimer:**

**Prolouge: The Verge of History**

'_-please…go…' _

_Go? Go where? Why did I push him out of the way anyways? Now he's… not even blaming me after I…_

'_GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~'_

* * *

"ARCK!" I shouted as I regained consciousness. After wiping the sweat off my forehead due to the nightmare, whatever it was about, I feel pain shoot straight to my noggin. Gods, what happened?! Glancing down at my body, I see bandages covering me around the torso and a couple of wraps around my left forearm. Huh, what did I do last night? On a similar note, where was I? Nothing in this room struck me as familiar. "Alright, just pull yourself together… you'll be alright…" I said under my breath, attempting to calm myself down. Did someone abduct me last night? Drug me with some sort of concoction? "Okay, last thing I remember…I woke up in a bed then started talking to myself and now I'm up to the present. Perfect."

Just perfect.

I had no memory of anything. I had no problem of recalling everyday items, such as that table over there with a few tomes on it. It was as if my identity had been taking away along with all sorts of memories about anyone else I could've known. As far as I could tell, I might be a superhero of sorts.

Okay take steps here, Robin. Just take steps…

"Right, my name is Robin…" I fist pump the air in victory. That's step one.

"Step two…where am I?" I sighed as I looked around the room a bit more closely. There were too beds but it seemed as though I'm the only one in the room. So I most likely checked myself in last night. The tome on the table suggests that I may be a mage or sorcerer. But there was a simple bronze sword leaning against the wall next to it. So maybe a dark knight would be more likely. But then a horse would be needed, did I own a horse? It'd probably be outside.

"Well now that that's cleared, I know what I am. But that wasn't the point." I sighed in defeat while looking around the room again. It seemed like a hotel if anything. Two beds, bedside candles. "What more proof do I need?"

"So I'm a dark knight, meaning I got into a fight of sorts yesterday. Then I got injured and went into this town to find somewhere to heal. This inn must've been the only thing open or I'm friends with one of the employers. I probably bandaged myself, and then went to sleep."

Right. Now that that's out of the way, I'll have to go into town and see if I can find my noble steed

I quickly left the hotel room after equipping my cheap bronze sword and thunder tome along with a cloak that fit me just fine. I then grabbed a pouch that was innocently sitting by the door on the way out. Taking a quick peek in, I couldn't help but let a sly smile creep up my face.

5000 gold was great! Right?! Starting off with this much, I could buy myself a new horse! Wait, I have no idea how currency works… How much was this much even- BAH who cares!? This was more than enough!

Leaving the inn with a hop in my step, I wave good-bye to the girl at the front desk without even thinking about it while she gave a nonchalant 'Hope you had a nice stay' as I walked out the front door. Being the first time I heard someone other than myself talk, it was nice to hear her voice.

I didn't take two steps outside when I realized that the scenery was like straight from a picture book. Bright blue skies with a few fluffy clouds, a nice village with bricks and lovely green trees, a soft breeze…

I knew today would be a nice day. It'd be even better when I find out where I left my trusty horse. What would my horses name be? Ruffles? Huh, that name just popped out of nowhere.

Grumble.

"Food…" I grumbled along with my stomach, "Good thinking."

I grabbed my pouch and headed to the nearest restaurant in hopes of-

Um…

Something good to eat? What was my favorite food? I could probably taste test everything with the amount of gold in my pockets.

I jingled around the pouch a little and to make sure the pouch string didn't come loose, thought I let that part hang loosely out of my pocket. Hey, stylish and handy! I didn't have to go digging around my pocket when the time to pay comes about!

But I spotted a small group of men ogling me since the first jingle of coin. Did they recognize me? Before I even had a chance to approach any of them, one of the smaller ones, still bigger than me, strode his way over and snarled a wicked grin that showed a few teeth missing.

"Give me your gold, kid."

Kid? How old was I? I felt like twenty…or maybe ten. I'd have to look in a mirror properly next time I got the chance.

I shook my head and continued walking. If this guy didn't know my name, then he wasn't worth talking to.

He just SO HAPPENED to of grabbed the part of my arm that was badly bruised. I flinched in pain and gave a little 'ouch' but none of them gave any indication that they heard.

"I said '_Give it'_."

I took a defensive stance while glaring at the man, "then I guess I'll properly respond with a '_No'_."

He growled and the other three men of his little posse came along and circled me threateningly. I couldn't help but shrink back a tiny bit. Considering I was amnesic with very few clues as to where I was, plus the man had grabbed the bruised spot on my arm, probably bruising it more, I couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit vulnerable. I tried to grab for my sword, but I soon found that I was left handed and this brigand seemed to be holding it tightly in his grasp.

"Looks like we're going to have to rough him up a little…" He chuckled as the rest of the 'gang' started laughing along and went were punching their fist into their other palm while walking towards me. I was a bit too scared to fight back at the moment. Maybe I should just give them the gold-

"-That's enough, Brigands!" came a voice. I looked behind me and saw two more guys with weapons, but I automatically felt a friendlier aura about them. Chrom hit the guys surrounding us with a few hits with the blunt of his sword along side another dark haired knight on a horse. The surrounding men were chased away in a few mere seconds.

"Let this man go." Chrom glared at my captor.

So now I was a man? What happened to being a kid? Sigh, I grew up so fast…

He squeezed my arm tighter and suddenly I found he had pulled a dagger to my neck somewhere along the way. "Stay away or I'll slice his throat!"

Chrom sheathed his sword and put his arms up in defeat, "Very well. How about a trade? My life for his."

"W-what!?" He stuttered, sounding as though the very idea itself was preposterous.

"Milord-"

"Easy Fredrick," He shot 'Fredrick' a quick glance then he locked eyes with me for a moment before going back to negotiations.

"I have a high price on my head. I assure you that you'll make a nice living with my head on a platter. Do we have a deal?"

I felt the guy behind me nodding frantically as he pushed me to the ground and quickly lunged for Chrom until Fredrick jumped in between and knocked the crook down with his steed. The knight now had a silver lance pointing at his head with the arrowhead hovering between the crook's eyes.

"You will leave now." He commanded in a tone that left no question. Said crook quickly scurried away with a bit of stumbling along the way and quickly leaving our field of vision.

"Uh… Thanks, Chrom." I muttered as I felt my cheeks heating up. Jeez, having to be rescued by a knight in shining armor? Why don't I just put a label on his head written 'DAMSEL IN DISTRESS'?

"No problem, citizen." Chrom smiled brightly as he held his hand out. "It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Same. I should probably count myself lucky for running into you two."

Fredrick hopped of his horse and held his hand out as well, "I am Fredrick. May I ask you your name?"

Doing a quick calculation in my head, it was obvious that neither of them knew who I was. Darn, does no one know me? Hey wait, how did I know Chrom's name then? He just so happened to appear when I was in trouble, and he was acting suspiciously friendly towards me…

Wait.

THESE ARE THE ONE'S WHO SWIPED ME MY MEMORY!

I reach for my sword slowly with my free hand while my other shakes Fredricks, "Pardon my rudeness, my name is Robin." I grasp the hilt of my sword and glare heavily at the knight, "But you would know that, WOULDN'T YOU?!" I pull the knight closer and swipe at him but before I could even make contact he regains his footing then twists his body around to throw me away. I tumble on the ground for less than a second before I'm up on my feet again.

Chrom stepped in between the two before anything could start up again, "What is the meaning of this?" he asked facing me.

I snarled at him before pouncing again, "Why don't you tell me, _Chrom_?" I make sure to emphasize his name.

The blue headed man looked extremely confused, "I assure you, Robin, I have no idea what you're talking about."

I lunge my sword towards him before I could even start to believe him, "YOU LIAR!" Chrom quickly parried my attack with his own rapier and pushed me away. I jump back and quickly take out my tomb before he could attack. Chanting under my breath, I barely have time to finish casting the spell when-

THUD

-I'm tackled to the ground from the behind, which is successful in knocking away my tomb. I'm too caught up in the fact that I was defeated once again to actually hear what's going on. But I still feel the pressure on top of me and I slowly start to listen.

"-listen, have you?" I hear a female voice that coming from on top of me. I simply groan in response and this surprisingly works to get her off. I push myself up and give one last glare in the direction of the two knights before turning around cautiously to my attacker.

"Geez, I've been looking everywhere for you. You know how difficult it is to find someone when you expect them to be sleeping peacefully in the bed you made them, but to realize all too late that they're not there? Do ya?!" The girl shouted at me. She stood maybe a couple of inches shorter than me, with platinum blonde hair done up in some sort of fancy ponytail, braid, string thing going on. I shrug at her as I look away guiltily. She was the one who put me in the hotel room, and she was looking for me. That crossed out hookers or prostitutes of any sort, and she didn't look old enough to be my mother. The next possibilities were babysitter, but I doubt I'm that young. So the only possibilities were A)Bodyguard B)Sister or C)Girlfriend.

I had better find out which one she was quickly.

"Sorry to trouble you." I sigh as I look back up to her apologetically.

Before she had a chance to reply, another lady voice piped in behind her. Due to her bright yellow get-up, I'm surprise I looked over her. "You should be apologizing to my bg brother of you're going to be sorry for anything! Oooh! I'll make you sorry!" She then stomped around the Bodyguard/Sister/Girlfriend to get to me and started punching me. I didn't even bother stepping away since her punches felt like I was being beat with a rolled up blanket. It had force, but it didn't do any damage.

Fredrick pulled the girl out of the way, most likely because I might snap and attack again. Ooh, Snap and Attack! I could use that…

"Lemme go! He totally deserved what's coming to him! I saw what he did to you, we saw the whole thing!" She struggled as Fredrick lugged her over his shoulder and settled on dumping her on the horse.

"We?" Fredrick asked.

"Yes. Rufure and I were just chatting and all of a sudden we see that guy attacking you and Chrom! I say we lock him in the dungeon! Strike him where he stands!" she shouted enthusiastically.

Rufure didn't look all that impressed as she gave Lissa a steady look, "It was all a misunderstanding, I'm sure. Robin, explain." She then gave me a heated glare. Darn it, why can't I remember her! She seems so familiar with me!

"Er, well…" I decided then and there I wasn't going to inform them of my amnesia. I'll be able to figure it out on my own, right? "Fredrick was just so tall and aggressive looking that I got freaked out and my primal instincts kicked in so I attacked to defend myself."

Chrom crossed his arms, "So why did you call me a liar?"

"…"

"…"

"Past trauma…?" I tried.

"I was with you for a while, you have no past trauma," Rufure replied with a cocked brow and a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Okay, she's known me for a while. That lessened the likelihood of her being my girlfriend or wife.

I fidget for a moment, "Well-" **BOOM!**

**CRASH **

**AAAAH!**

**CRACKLE**

"Did you hear something?" I ask the others, taking this opportunity to take the heat off me.

Rufure looked in the direction of the noise, "It's coming this way!"

"Eeek! Fredrick! I see smoke!"

"Calm down milord! Let's go help the townspeople!"

The three strangers ran off, leaving me and Rufure behind. I stood there for a moment wondering what to do in this situation until Rufure cast me a menacing grin and snickered, "Let's go save the town first. I bet we could defeat the boss before they can even finish all the small fry."

I find myself smiling too and chuckling a under m breath. Weird what this girl brought out in me. I agree whole heartedly and we both run towards the smoke.

She was leading me into trouble. Take bodyguard off that list.

So Rufure is my sister or wife/girlfriend. Hmmm. I should probably just assume she's my sister for now. When she makes any romantic or sexual remarks aimed at me I'll assume we're in an intimate relationship.

Me and Rufure were hiding behinds a few crates while the opposing three were taking out most of the enemies while we were aiming for the big guy. Rufure told me his name was Garrick, how she knew, I do not want to know. Impressive, yes, but I'd rather stay in the dark on this one. I don't know if she's some sort of villain and I'm her partner in crime yet, but for some reason that sounds strangely right.

"Alright, Garrick is just across that bridge. While Freddy-bear is dealing with the mages we can quickly get rid of those myrmidons with a quick thoron here and there, then we'll be free to get the big guy. Sound good?" Rufure asked for my confirmation. I give the battlefield a quick look over before deciding that we should probably wait for Chrom or Fredrick to weaken the myrmidons first.

"Well, if we attack with magic then we'll catch the attention of those three. Chrom and Fredrick are too busy to notice but Lissa will see and inform the other two that we're here. I think we should just go in and ask for a temporary alliance." I offer.

Rufure nodded as she listened but gave a small shake of the head after considering it for a few short moments, "No. We can do this by ourselves. There's only five myrmidons and they're obviously defenseless to magic. So just listen to me on this, we wait for them to start attacking the mages, then while they're all busy, Lissa included, we can simply storm in and take down the myrmidons. I don't care if they see or not. I just want us to be able to show them up. Plus the boss usually has decent items we can forage afterwards." She finished off with a smirk.

"But-", wouldn't it just be easier for us to work together?

"No buts! NOW!" And with that, Rufure went charging out with thoron in hand and I had to go chasing after her.

We took care of the myrmidons quickly enough, but not without a good amount of damage. Those guys were a bit too fast for me and Rufure to keep up with. We were barely able to keep up, but we managed. I drew my sword and got into a few short duels with them until I surprised them with magic. I have to admit, I seemed to read Rufure's movements pretty easily. I knew where she was going, knew how she would move in for an attack, and even how she would give each body a little kick afterwards just to make sure they were dead. When we both attacked an enemy, she seemed to have my back and was able to block incoming attacks when I wasn't paying attention, and vise versa.

Soon enough, we got to the boss. Garrick.

"We meet again, huh?!" Rufure shouted, seeing as she was a bit out of reach for the enemy. Rufure was able to reach with her tome though, and same with me. I decided I would let her have this battle since she seemed more eager about this whole thing.

"Come here, sheepy sheep! I'll slaughter you and make some nice baby back ribs out of ya!" He shouted back with a mock. Before Rufure could even begin chanting, Garrick threw his axe in our direction and I was barely ale to block it in time. Obviously Rufure didn't know he could reach further than the average axe wielder if the way she stood there shell shocked was worth anything. I quickly rushed in before the axe could come back and I struck him in the midsection but the small amount of armor he wore protected him well enough. I quickly drew back before he could strike back. While I was returning to Rufure, and out of Garricks reach, he threw the axe again at Rufure and she was more prepared this time, but it didn't stop it from slicing her shoulder.

"Argh!" she cried as she tumbled to the ground panting heavily. I took it upon myself to fend off Garrick with a double thunder attack, which did very little. I didn't seem to be so great with magic, considering his resistance to magic should be next to none.

Before I could even get hit, a horse defended me. "Ruffles?!" I shriek happily, only to find that it was Fredrick's horse. Darn…

"Pick a god and pray!" Fredrick shouted as he finished Garrick off with a powerful thrust of his lance. The foe let out a deafening cry of defeat as he fell to the ground and never got back up.

"You're lucky we were here to save you two or you would've been toast!" Lissa exclaimed while she held her glowing staff over Rufure. I should see the gash in her shoulder slowly stop bleeding and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Rufure was obviously played a key part in recovering my memories; I couldn't stand to lose her now.

"Thank you." I smile as I knelt next to Rufure and got a better look at the wound. I was suddenly reminded of my on injuries, strange; I hadn't felt them since this morning. I was probably thinking too much to even bother feeling them before.

"Not a problem, Robin. I just hope this makes us even for whatever I did." Chrom laughed awkwardly. Ah, so the remembered that.

"Of course, we're on equal grounds now." I stood back up and smiled at the bluenette.

"So what do you two plan on going? We could use some more man power and you two would be more than welcome."

"Milord! I highly recommend you think seriously about that offer! This young man attacked both you and I for no valid reason and-"

"Now now, Fredrick. These two helped the town and supported us in the battle. That's more than enough for me." Chrom reassured the knight.

He did not seem convinced. "Nonsense, it seemed to me that they were letting us do all the work while they went in for the kill."

Chrom shrugged noncommittally, "You know I can only see the good in people."

"This is why I'm here to help you, to point out the evil and danger in others where you refuse to see them."

"Alright, the first suspicious move either of them make you can kick them out with my blessing." Chrom countered.

Fredrick stuttered until he reluctantly agreed. This was as close to a compromise as he was getting. "So I'm in the big leagues now?" I tease, only to get a glare from the knight in shining armour himself.

"Good news guys!" Lissa squeaked from her position, "Rufure is going to be okay! She's just sleeping right now, but she should wake up in an hour or so."

Chrom smiled in relief, "That's good to hear. We should head back home before it gets dark."

"AWWW! Why can't we just get an inn here?" Robin whined.

"Yeah, why not?!" Lissa agreed.

Fredrick glowered at the two and merely shook his head, "We need to get back to town to report our findings to the Exalt as soon as we can. The earlier we leave the better."

"But it'll be dark soon!" The blonde continued to whine, "I am so not eating bugs when we can afford a feast here!"

The two continued to bicker until it was decided that we'd leave town right away. Rufure was being carried by the horse and Fredrick stayed on as well to make sure she didn't fall off. Chrom and I chatted about the things we've seen and the placed we've been. But I mainly listened and when he asked me where I've been, I simply shrug my shoulders and replied with 'too many placed to keep track of,' or an 'I never did go across the ocean before,' and 'maybe you and I could go visit a place with a hot springs sometime.' He seemed content with the answers I gave him and he'd continue to go on about all the places he's been to and all the people he's recruited in his Sheppard's gang. It didn't seem like that big of an organization but it was impressive nonetheless. I was happy to be a part of this crew; it gave me something new to do without me sounding suspicious about me having no memory. Sure, someone might catch on someday, but it they do, I'll just have to kill them.

Whoa, where did that come from?


End file.
